Sweet Sleep My Dark Angel
by EmmaTheCo-Writer
Summary: 'My funeral was open-casket. Katherine insisted that we left before we were caught, but I had to stay to see why Emily hadn't left yet. I had to stay to find out why she was crying over the body which they had claimed was mine. I had to stay to find out why she had kissed the body's lips; why she was missing me.' Out-take from my story 'VAmpires In Rosewood' One-shot, Emison!


**Title: Sweet Sleep My Dark Angel**

_**Fandom: Pretty Little Liars and The Vampire Diaries**_

**Rated: T**

_**Pairing: Emison. Alison and Katherine Friendship.**_

_**Summary: My funeral was open-casket. Katherine insisted that we left before we were caught, but I had to stay to see why Emily hadn't left yet. I had to stay to find out why she was crying over the body which they had claimed was mine. I had to stay to find out why she had kissed the body's lips; why she was missing me. Out-take from my story 'VAmpires In Rosewood' One-shot, Emison, Title from a song by Evanescene.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not either of these shows, nor **  
**the title of the song by Evanescene! I only own my ideas!**

**Alison POV**

* * *

I sat in the back of the church, a black wig on my head, and a red coat draped around me. A good Vampire friend of mine was sat next to me, her brown curls bounced as she turned away from the casket. The casket that held the body that everyone believed was mine.

My funeral was open-casket, I assumed that they had figured that that was what I would have wanted. To a point they were correct, I surely didn't want anyone seeing me so... so vulnerable, but I looked as beautiful as always, so no harm was really done.

Of coarse, like I said, this wasn't really my funeral. That wasn't really my body. And I wasn't really dead. Well, I guess that's a matter of opinion, I don't consider myself to be dead, nor do I think that Katherine is dead. We're here are we not? We're very much alive and kicking.

Slowly, everyone pilled out of the church, everyone except for Katherine and I who stayed seemingly invisible to everyone else. I glanced up towards the casket once more, and noticed that Emily was standing over it, she seemed to be sobbing, but even with my advanced senses I couldn't be sure.

Katherine insisted that we leave, if not then we would surely get caught. The church was, after all, empty with the exception of us and Emily. I shrugged Katherine off; I had to stay to se why Emily hadn't left yet. All of the rest of my old friends had, so why not her?

Because we had a different relationship? I knew that, believe me, I did, but I still couldn't grasp my head around why she didn't just leave, I had caused her nothing but pain, and heartbreak. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she lit the body on fire.

I had made up my mind, I was staying until I figured out why. I had to stay to find out why she was crying over the body that they had claimed was mine, even after I had so blatantly taken her heart and crushed it with all my strength, by telling her that I didn't feel that way towards her.

I blurred closer to Emily and the corpse, still remaining hidden, but I was now close enough to see what was happening. I felt Katherine blur behind me, and I heard her sigh. If this had been any other day I would have smirked at the fact that Katherine gave up her argument, but not today.

Emily had leaned down closer to the corpse that she thought was me, dry tears stained her cheeks, and her eyes twinkled with un-shed ones that were threatening to fall. Emily let out a forced chuckle, "I can just imagine what you would say if you were here right now."

I raised an eyebrow; intrigued. What did Emily think I would say right now? I knew that if I could I would ask her, probably with a teasing yet bitchy tone and smirk. She would probably run into my arms, and telling me how she thought that I was dead, and I would tell her that she couldn't get rid of me that easily.

Emily continued, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You'd tell me that I was being _'to damn melodramatic'_ and that you weren't that easy to get rid of." I almost let a chuckle escape my lips. _You were very, very close Em._ I thought, willing for you to hear it.

Emily smiled, "I miss you. You know that right? We all do, even if they aren't showing it like I am." I had nearly fell from my perch in the rafters. _What. The. Hell_? I watched in shock as Emily leaned down to the corpse and planted a kiss on it's lifeless lips.

I gasped, and I heard Katherine mumble something along the lines of _"Whoa"_ from her perch on a rafter behind me, but I wasn't paying her any attention at the moment, my eyes were centered on Emily, and I had no doubt that today would be on my mind for a while.

Now I defanitly had to stay. I had to stay to figure out why she had kissed the body's lips; why she was missing me.

A single tear fell from Emily's face onto the fake Alison's, as Emily whispered, "I love you Alison DiLaurentis. I love you with all of my heart, and I know that somewhere in your heart you loved me too, even if you denied it, you loved me."

She placed a final kiss on the body's lips, "_Sweet sleep my dark angel._" She whispered lovingly, before walking out of the church. I was in a daze, against my better judgement every fiber of my being was telling me to go after her.

I snapped out of it just in time to hear the heavy church doors slam shut. Jumping down off the rafters I ran at a human pace towards the door, "_Wait_!" I called, slowing my pace, the realization that she was gone was catching up on me, "Don't go..." I whispered sadly, dropping to my knees.

I heard Katherine blur behind me, and I felt her hand rub my back soothingly, as she whispered soothing words. I knew she was there, but I still felt alone.

I had taken Emily's heart without asking, and then when she trusted me with it, I shattered it. I thought that I had broken it beyond repair, but she still loved me, and deep down, I knew that I loved her. I also knew that it was to late.

* * *

**A/N: Wow. I honestly have no idea where that came from! That was depressing shit! Uh... If you guys excuse me, I think I'm going to go read some fluff fanfictions... Yeah, I'm going to do that, now...**

***Clears throat* Okay, well if you enjoyed this fanfiction, then why don't you head on over to the main story? Huh? You know you want to. Anyways, if you liked it, why not favorite and review it? No seriously, why not? Go on ahead, I don't bite! But Alison and Katherine do! XD**


End file.
